killianjonesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Species
This page lists fictional species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. **In Storybrooke, Henry Mills unleashed the Viper in his mother's heart vault, but he is eventually saved by David Nolan. |King Arthur gets hold of a vial of an Agrabahn Viper's poison, which he gives the Grif to kill himself in the name of Camelot. }} |A Bandersnatch is released by the Red Queen and Jafar to attack Alice so she is forced to make her first wish. Alice tricks the beast with the forget me knot with an illusion of herself and Knave, to which the Bandersnatch leaps right into. At this, Alice pulls the forget me knot's rope to loop and hold the Bandersnatch in place. Later, Knave bursts in to kill the creature with a knife. |When Knave kills the Bandersnatch, the animal's mate also dies shortly after. |As the Dark One, Gorgon the Invincible takes the form of a Bandersnatch. }} }} }} *The Evil Queen glamours herself as a cecaelia to decieve Ariel. *Ursula, a mermaid named after the Sea Goddess and the daughter of Poseidon. After the loss of her singing voice, Ursula decides to become strong and powerful like her namesake, and she uses her father's trident to transform herself into a cecaelia. }} }} }} **There are many other dragonflies flying around the area of the Mallow Marsh. }} |Prince Charming, while taking the place of his twin brother, beheads a dragon inhabiting the mountains in order to merge King George and King Midas' kingdoms. |Maleficent takes on a dragon form while fighting against Prince Charming, and later Emma. |Maleficent's daughter, Lily Page, is also born with the ability to take a dragon form. |A magic practitioner known as the Dragon lived in Hong Kong. |Disguised as Alice's father, Jafar summons a wing-armed dragon to attack her and Knave. }} |Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, who dies after being killed by Rumplestiltskin. |Nova, a pink, rookie and clumsy fairy that wishes to become a fairy godmother one day. She falls in love with Dreamy, a dwarf, but she does not leave to start a future with him as planned since the Blue Fairy warns she will lose her wings if she does. |Numerous other fairies led by the Blue Fairy when they help Snow White rescue Prince Charming from King George's castle by making the castle guards fall asleep. |Tinker Bell, a fairy who ends up losing her wings after disobeying the Blue Fairy in an attempt to help Regina find true love. Currently, she retains none of her former fairy powers. |Silvermist, a fairy in Wonderland who acts in service to help people cross the riverside to Mimsy Meadows. She is usually summoned by the act of clapping. }} Walsh, a flying monkey in disguise who pretended to be Emma's boyfriend for eight months. After being jilted by her, he reveals his true form. |Little John is bitten by a flying monkey, and later turns into one at the hospital. |Other residents of Storybrooke, who also disappeared, are presumed to have also turned into flying monkeys similarly to Little John. |Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora were both transformed into flying monkeys by the Wicked Witch of the West. }} }} |The Genie of Agrabah, who is granted freedom by King Leopold. He later falls in love with the King's wife, who, in the end, was just using him to kill the king. He uses the last wish from the lamp to stay by her side always, and transforms into a magic mirror. |Will, who became a genie as a result of using Alice's last wish to "end her suffering". As a consequence, he is turned into a genie while Cyrus becomes human. He later regains his humanity when the Nyx destroys the genie's curse on him and Cyrus' brothers. |Rafi, Cyrus' youngest brother. He, too, is turned by Nyx to be a genie due to going against Nyx's warning. Later, he reverts to human when Nyx breaks the curse. |Taj, Cyrus' eldest brother, who suffers the same accursed fate as his siblings. He, too, is returned to a human when Nyx lifts her spell. |Jafar, a wicked sorcerer who thwarts Alice and Cyrus' attempt to return stolen water to Nyx. By interfering, Jafar incurs the wrath of Nyx, who curses him into becoming a genie. }} |Mr. Gold mentions the existance of ink producing Squids in the bottom of the bottomless sea. |Neal Cassidy killed a Giant Squid to allow his father to extract the creature's ink in order to stop Peter Pan. }} |One of the previous Dark Ones goes by the name "Gorgon". }} Jabberwocky The Jabberwocky is native to Wonderland, and first appear in the ninth episode of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She is an ancient creature who can enter the minds of anyone and use their fears against them. She is described as stronger than an entire army. Jubjubs Jubjubs are native to Wonderland, and are mentioned in the second episode of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Not much is known about these creatures, but they are strong enough to eat a Dodo. Known Jubjubs *The Red Queen owns a Jubjub which once ate the Dodo of a peasant. Leviathan The Leviathan is native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the graphic fiction novel, Out of the Past. It is described as a sea monster attacking from the depths of the ocean. It is also able to produce a green mist, which can create illusions. Mermaids Mermaids are native to the Enchanted Forest and Neverland, and first appear in the first episode of the third season of Once Upon a Time. They are sea creatures with lower halves of a swimming fin and the upper bodies bearing resemblance to a human woman's. Their power is great in attacking ships, but they are evasive to fire. According to Hook, mermaids are liars and cannot be trusted. Known Mermaids * A mermaid named Ariel, who befriends Snow White and later assists Belle with finding a special box. * Snow White briefly became a mermaid because of the bracelet that Ariel (originally given to her by the Evil Queen) gave her. * A mermaid, originally part of a swarm ramming Hook's ship, is separated after being caught on fishing line by Emma and Mary Margaret. Along with her, a conch shell stuck in the net is pulled up to deck. Unable to plead her way through to being set free, the mermaid signals a sound from the shell to the sky; causing a rumbling of an approaching storm. She warns they must let her go, or die. Unable to come to a unanimous decision with the others, Regina makes the choice to turn the mermaid into a wooden statue to stop whatever was summoned by the shell. Rather than that, it speeds up into a full on storm. Mock Turtle The Mock Turtle is native to Wonderland, and first appears in the second episode of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It is a huge aquatic turtle with its back as big as an island. Known Mock Turtle *Alice and Will Scarlet end up on the back of a Mock Turtle after being dropped by Silvermist. They use the creature to take them to the other side of the lake. Mome Raths Mome Raths are native to Wonderland, and first appear in the ninth episode of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They are some of the wildest and deadliest creatures of the land, which look like big black wolves with two sparkling violet eyes (though the illustration in Jafar's book depicts it as a three-headed creature). According to the Red Queen, their mouths are full of fangs, which give the appearance they are pressed together by two beds of nails. They are also attracted to bright lights. Known Mome Raths *Five Mome Raths attacked the Red Queen, Alice, and Cyrus when they were tied to a post by peasants are angry at the Red Queen for not protecting their lands from the wild beasts that have been invading their lands. The lit fires surrounding the trio attract them, even though they put out the torches, due to the glow of Alice's necklace. She throws the pendant at the Mome Raths, who then begin fighting over the object, while the three of them flee. Ogres Ogres are native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the third episode of the second season of Once Upon a Time. They are large, brutish, and dark creatures at constant enemies with humans in Ogre Wars. Their strength lies in their sense of hearing, but are blind and can usually be taken down if shot in the eye. Known Ogres *An ogre, follower of the Evil Queen, is one of the "dark souls" that gather to see her cast the Dark Curse. *Emma is almost killed by an ogre, but he is shot and taken down by Mary Margaret. *An ogre attacks Belle and her mother during the war. Phantom Knights The Phantom Knights are a bunch of possessed armor that reside in Brocéliande. A bunch of them attacked David Nolan after he claimed a specific toadstool. They tried to drown David only for him to be saved by King Arthur. Rock Trolls Rock Trolls are a type of Troll native to Arendelle, and first appear in the first episode of the fourth season. They reside at the Valley of the Living Rock. They have the ability to morph into rocks. The Rock Trolls are said to be more friendly than the Bridge Trolls. According to the Snow Queen, they can erase memories. Known Rock Trolls *Grand Pabbie is the Rock Troll King. He helped Anna and Elsa find out where their parents, prior to their deaths, were headed towards on a sea voyage. Sarlacc The Sarlacc is native to Wonderland, and is mentioned in the third episode. In the Red Queen's book, it is depicted as a long quadruped creature with two tusks and a tail. The book also shows it as living on a mountain near the ocean. It is able to digest his victims over a millennia. Siren The Siren is native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the thirteenth episode of the first season. She is the guardian of Lake Nostos, and protect its waters from everyone. She uses the waters to transform herself into her victims' desires, then drowns them in the Lake. Unicorns Unicorns are native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the second episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Each bears a resemblance to a horse, except their foreheads are decorated with a horn. It is unknown if they possess any special powers. Known Unicorns *A unicorn is a pet and companion of the witch Maleficent. *When Rumplestiltskin is teaching Regina how to use magic, he required her to rip out the heart of a unicorn and crush it. *Snow White and Prince Charming searched for a unicorn so they may see a vision of what their daughter, Emma, will become in the future once they touch its horn. Werewolves Werewolves are native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the fifteenth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. A person has the ability to turn into a wolf if born via genetic inheritance with the ability to shapeshift during the full moon, also known as "wolf's time". A person born without the gene can become susceptible to also having the ability to shapeshift by being scratched by a werewolf. Known Werewolves *Adalyn *Adair *Anita *Granny *Quinn *Red Riding Hood/Ruby Will-o'-the-wisps Will-o'-the-wisps, better known as the Wisps, are native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the first episode of the five season of Once Upon a Time. They are living beings which appear as flying blue flames. They are able to lead people to where ever they need to be. Known Will-o'-the-wisps *Merida and Emma tracked down a wisp when they met. After Merida captured it, she told Emma that she would be able to use it after her. However, after being convinced by the Darkness - under Rumplestiltskin's appearance - that Merida was lying, Emma confronted the warrior queen, as she was asking the Wisp to help her. After their confrontation, the wisp "runs away", and Merida decides to go after it. Wraith The Wraith is native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the first appear of the second season. It hunts its victim down and sucks its soul out, leaving a lifeless body. According to Regina Mills, it is an undead creature and thus cannot be killed again. A Wraith Medallion is able to summon it.